So Much
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: He threw Altair from the room and looked to his three most trusted men. They looked at him, shocked to see their master come to tears in the middle of a battle. He yelled the heart wrenching words that would haunt him for the rest of his life.Kadar/Robert


"Robert, please," The assassin pleaded to the man before him.

"It is what must be done young one. It is my duty."

"Please, I beg of you!"

"Do not beg!" Robert yelled slapping the assassin with the back of his hand. "Kadar Al-Syaf! How dare you beg to me?"

"I'm sorry Robert, please, do not do this!" Kadar cried.

"Wipe those tears from your eyes!"

Kadar nodded, wiping his face clean with the sleeve of his robes. Robert knelt before the man with his fist held tightly around his sword. He grabbed the front of Kadar's robes tightly and stared the younger man deep in his blue eyes. Kadar looked at the Templar, trying to hold in his tears as eyes of pure rage burned through his skull.

His lips crashed into the assassin's in a rough, but passionate, kiss.

"I have taught you better than this!" he yelled. "You show no fear when you arrive to Jerusalem! If you have to kill me then you must. Do as your brothers instruct you. I will not let you die so easily!"

"Robert, please!" Kadar whimpered. "I cannot. I- I love you."

The Templar pulled the young assassin into a tight embrace. His voice faltered and Kadar could feel his tear drops tap against his neck.

"I know," Robert sobbed. "I love you too. I love you so much."

"Then let's not stay here," Kadar urged. "Please, we can run away together. We can start a new life-"

"You have a _family_ Kadar. You have a future! And what would we do if they found us? I have an allegiance to my king and you to your people. Besides, your kind thinks of me to strongly. I, the _Enemy."_

"Then I will make them see reason," Kadar suggested.

"No," Robert whispered, laying the assassin down. "You will do no such thing. You will be still and let the calm waters of fate decide where you shall go."

"And what will you do?" Kadar asked as the Templar removed his bracer and slid the red sash off of his waist.

"I will make sweet love to you," he whispered in the younger man's ear.

He held the sash in his hand tightly, tracing the assassin's face with his finger. Then he stripped them both naked and laid beside his lover in the pile of hay.

Kadar straddled the older man's waist and kissed him deeply. Their tongues battled for dominance. Robert won (of course) and received the reward of a low moan from his partner. He rolled over so that he was on top and began to grind his hips against his lover's. Kadar moaned softly as his member was hardened against Robert's already rock hard erection.

He slid his fingers down to Kadar's penis, taking hold of his "prize". Kadar bit his lip as the Templar pumped him rapidly. He was getting close.

"Robert, I'm...I think I..."

Robert pulled his hands away and lifted Kadar's legs to his shoulders He spread his legs open and closed his eyes as a finger penetrated him. Before he knew it, Robert had already added a second and began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion.

Kadar's hand flew to his mouth to silence himself from moaning. Robert smiled as he pushed into his young lover slowly. He moved Kadar's hand from his mouth.

"Do not be ashamed, love," Robert said loudly over Kadar's moaning.

"Master," a young Templar began entering the tent. "we are ready to...oh dear GOD!"

"Leave Jason!" Robert shouted. Jason's face turned red and he quickly left the tent without another word.

"Shaaaa! Oh Robert!"

"Gaaah! K-Kadaaar!"

Robert could feel Kadar getting tighter as he thrust into him. Pleasure shot through every nerve of their bodies as he continuously pounded against his prostate.

"I love you Kadar!" Robert cried as he felt himself getting close.

"Oh, Allah! I love you too..." Kadar breathed as he ejaculated on his stomach. Robert lost it and came inside the younger man.

He fell beside his lover and smiled, kissing him atop his forehead. "You are my only one," Robert whispered in his ear. "I will never love anyone as much as I love you."

"I know, Robert. I love you too, more than god will ever allow me to. More than life itself."

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**

Kadar left some time in the middle of the night to return to his brothers in Masyaf. He and Robert left the tent together, sharing one last passionate kiss before his departure.

"You two share such a powerful love," his second in command, Angelo said smiling.

"You two are such a pair," Kaden added.

"I do not agree with the ways you decide to share your...moments," Jason began. "But I do agree that you do share a beautiful relationship."

* * *

><p>"Hold Templars!" Altair shouted "You are not the only ones with business here."<p>

Robert smiled "Ah! Well, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?"

"Blood."

Altair lunged at him with his hidden blade, but Robert held him off. he looked over at Kadar and nodded. Kadar returned the same nod. He threw Altair from the room and looked to his three most trusted men. They looked at him, shocked to see their master come to tears in the middle of a battle.

"Men, to arms!" He yelled the heart wrenching words that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Kill the Assassins!"

Only the five could see it: The last kiss that Robert and Kadar would ever share. Malik was too blinded by the battle to acknowledge it.

"I love you, Kadar Al-Syaf," Robert sobbed holding the younger man close to him as his sword drove through his torso. .

"I love you too, Robert...de Sable..."

Kadar's body slumped to the ground softly. "Leave, my love," he instructed. "Now."

Robert nodded trying to wipe his eyes dry; he could not stop crying. He remembered the words he and Kadar had last exchanged before he left the camp:

_"You have to kill me, Robert, or my brothers will raise suspicion and you might not make it out alive."_

_Robert tried to argue but Kadar would not take no for an answer. _

_"We have been together for four-almost five years. You have to acknowledge that sooner or later, it was going to happen."_

_Robert shook his head and burried his face in his hands and began to cry softly. Kadar knelt beside him._

_"You are my only. I promised that I would never love any other but you. Please, let me make sure that promise is carried out."_

_He kissed Robert deeply and passionatly._

_"Make sure you get rid of Altair first. And when you take care of me, make sure that my brother will be aright."_

_Robert nodded. "I will."_

_"I love you, so much," Kadar sighed._

_"I love you too," Robert_ replied.

Robert looked back to the room where his lover's body lay.

_ "I love you, Robert de Sable."_

"I love you too...Kadar Al-Syaf."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? ^_^<strong>

**~Miyuki**


End file.
